Samus Aran VS Master Chief
Samus Aran VS Master Chief is the first episode of DEATH BATTLE! But it's DBX, featuring Samus Aran from the Metroid series and Master Chief from the Halo series in a battle between galactic bounty hunters. Description In a shootout between space warriors, someone's bound to get blasted apart. Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: When the aliens invade a thousand years from now and our hyper-advanced technology isn't enough, our last hope will inevitably be placed in the hands of the lone space marines. Samus Aran, a hunter so determined she'll sacrifice a planet to reach her goal. Boomstick: And the super soldier, Master Chief. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Samus Aran (*Cues: Title Screen Theme - Metroid: Other M*) Wiz: When she was young, Samus Aran lived with her family on Earth colony K-2L... until one fateful day it was sacked by an army of space pirates led by the vile Ridley, a giant purple space dragon Boomstick: Ridley murdered her parents right in front of her along with the rest of the planet. Literally everyone except for Samus. So PTSD therapists were in pretty short supply. Wiz: Thankfully, Samus was rescued by the Chozo, bird-like aliens who raised her to become a warrior. (*Cues: Theme of Samus Aran - Super Smash Bros. Wii U*) Wiz: She was infused with Chozo DNA, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic abilities far beyond those of a normal human being. Boomstick: So... does she like... now have a bad habit of pecking at food and shitting on peoples' cars? Wiz: No. She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility. Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude. Wiz: Though underneath, she wears the skintight Zero Suit. Boomstick: There we go! They must call it that because there's literally zero left to the imagination. While in that Zero Suit, she carries a paralyzer pistol, a gun which can... well... paralyze people. And turn into a laser whip. Wiz: But she definitely prefers the Power Suit in most combat situations. As a modified version of Chozo battle armor developed specifically for Samus, it can also be upgraded to adapt to any environment. (*Cues: Brinstar (Metroid) - SSB Wii U*) Boomstick: Samus carries the powerful Arm Cannon as her primary weapon and she's found quite a few upgrades for it over the years. So the basic power beam is a peashooter. When you charge it up, it'll blow your face clean off. She can also set it to blast an ice beam, grapple beam, and tons of seeking and super missiles. Wiz: Her Chozo training lets Samus control the skies with her speedy screw attack and curl into her morph ball form to traverse places few others can. Boomstick: How the hell does she do that? Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA. Boomstick: Yeah, because we all know how many times you scare a bird in the parking lot and then it just curls up into a ball and zooms away! Wiz: ALIEN bird DNA. Boomstick: Well then Eff that planet and its birds. But I do like their power bombs, which Samus carries and can be used to destroy anything in the general vicinity in seconds. Wiz: Samus is known as a bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts, and even wiping out an entire species. Boomstick: All but one. Talk about having the rarest pet in the universe, and it makes a cute hat. Wiz: However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power-ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission. Boomstick: How has she not gotten a purse yet? Wiz: Well even when she does have all her arsenal at her disposal, it doesn't guarantee its use. For example, she once entered a volcano and did not activate her thermal systems until halfway through the mission. All because she was waiting for permission. Boomstick: Ugh, can we please not talk about that game? Wiz: But don't worry. Samus has proven time and time again to be one of the deadliest hunters in the galaxy. Outlaws everywhere fear the name of Samus Aran. Samus: Time to go! Samus' visor shines, covering her face, and she prepares her arm cannon, which fires a charge shot at the screen. Master Chief (*Cues: Halo - Brothers In Arms*) Wiz: At the young age of six, John-117 was abducted by the UNSC to be part of the Spartan-ll program. Boomstick: The worst daycare ever. Wiz: At fourteen, he underwent the program's augmentation procedures, dramatically increasing his strength, speed, vision, intelligence, and reflexes. Boomstick: When he was done, his bones were nearly indestructible and he could beat up and kill way more experienced marines. At fourteen! Man, that's one harsh puberty. (*Cues: Halo 3 - Last of the Brave*) Wiz: Upon reaching the rank Master Chief Petty Officer, John began a thirty year campaign leading the Spartans against three different threats : The Insurection, The alien Covenant, and the Flood. As a Spartan, he wears Mark VI Mjolnir armour. This technological marvel links directly to John's brain, so his actions controlled on thought before movement. Simultaneously, the suit itself multiplies Chief's already enhanced physical capabilities. Boomstick: The suit weighs half a freakin' ton, yet the guy still jumps around like he's on the moon! Wiz: The helmet's Heads Up Display includes a motion tracker with an eighty foot radius. Also, the suit projects a recharging energy shield. Boomstick: The Chief's first sidearm is the M60 Magnum. (*Cues: Leonidas - Halo 2*) Boomstick: This scoped, high powered pistol uses 12.7 millimeter armour piercing rounds with the precision accuracy of over 400 feet. I don't care what kinda armour you're wearin', three headshots from this baby, and you're done. Wiz: His other sidearms include the SMG and frag grenades. Boomstick: His standard fire arms include the rapid fire Assault Rifle, the more precise Battle Rifle, and the M90 shotgun, a pump action deathdealer that uses Soellkraft 8 gauge shells. Wiz: Which are so impossibly dangerous, they are banned world wide to the point of near extinction. Boomstick: But even that's not enough killin' power for the Master Chief. The M41 rocket launcher holds 2 rockets at once, and his sniper rile was designed for killin' giant alien infantry from long distances. The shells can pierce tank armour or rip people in half. And then there's Chief's killer app: The Spartan Laser. Wiz: With a three second charge and a 5 shot limit, it does have it's faults. Buuuuut... Boomstick: Think of it kinda like a laser pointer... that points things into OBLIVION! Wiz: Master Chief can only carry two or three weapons at a time. However, he seems to posses extraordinary luck and can usually find exactly the weapon he needs somewhere nearby. Boomstick: He finds weapons on the ground more often than you can find change on a sidewalk. Wiz: He can also use special equipment in the field. The overshield triples the strength of his armour's shields, and active camoflage will cover him in an aura of light bending energy, creating the illusion of invisibility. Boomstick: Plus the bubble shield is a portable forcefield that projects the Chief from all projectiles, though people and vehicles can pass right through. How the hell does that work? Wiz: But even that's not the last of Master Chief's vast arsenal. When the elites allied themselves with the UNSC during the Human/Covenant War, the two sides traded some of their weaponry, giving John access to plasma pistols, plasma rifles, and the Type-51 carbines. Boomstick: Not to mention my favourites, the sticky plasma grenade and the lethal energy sword. Wiz: The Type-1 Energy sword is one of the few weapons John has yet to master. It features two, four foot energy blades that can actually block bullets. Boomstick: Really? Man, that would've been useful in the games. Wiz: The Master Chief has consistently proven to accomplish the impossible. He's an expert in combat strategy, can run 50 miles an hour, has defeated three entirely different armies multiple times, destroyed an entire covenant armada single handedly, and prevented galactic genocide.... TWICE. Boomstick: And one time he fell from orbit, holding on to nothing but a flimsy piece of metal, landing without a scratch, and was up kickin' alien ass just a few minutes later. Why? Because he can. Hood: Master Chief, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship? Master Chief: Sir, finishing this fight. Death Battle FIGHT! KO! Results Boomstick: It's about time we had a good old-fashioned gun fight! Wizard: Master Chief may have an enormously destructive arsenal, but, unfortunately, his weapons lack versatility. Boomstick: I hate to admit it, but Samus can take and dish out more punishment than Chief. Wizard: And while defeating Hell sounds awe-inspiring, Chief's enemies weren't that much different from Samus'. Boomstick: This fight was nuts! (laughs) Wizard: The winner is Samus Aran. Video Category:Death Battle But it's DBX Category:Season 1 episodes Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed DBBIDBX Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:East meets West battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Heroes themed DBBIDBX Category:Protagonists themed DBBIDBX Category:'Guns' themed DBBIDBX Category:'Video Games' themed DBBIDBX